


kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing

by crayonboxhearts



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonboxhearts/pseuds/crayonboxhearts
Summary: Kat's late again, but she could really get used to this. (Set circa early season 2)





	kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from best part by daniel caesar ft. h.e.r

Jane read her an article about the supposed health benefits of sleeping with your partner in the same bed, once. 

Kat doesn’t know what to believe because she’s pretty sure Adena may be the death of her. She’s shared a bed with her fair share of guys, but _this_? This is something new and unexpectedly intimate. There’s no single word to describe it, she thinks. “Sounds like someone’s _in love_...” Jane teases, after listening to her ramble on dreamily from the floor of the fashion closet. Sutton jokes about hardly seeing her outside of work even though she just got back from vacation. Kat can’t come up with a single rebuttal. 

Mostly she just feels _warm_.

Her bed is like quicksand. In the pale yellow light and her pinky-peach coloured sheets, she has no idea where she ends and Adena begins. The candlelight flickers like the sun through palm trees in their tropical heat. They flicker over dips and ridges, warm and brown like the desert sand, set in motion by the rise and fall of their breathing forms tangled together. Where their lips meet is a pool. 

Their private oasis in the middle of a desert. 

Their thirst never seems to be satiated, even now, after weeks in Peru. Kat smiles as Adena’s hands wander along the red splotch of a birthmark across her hip and thigh. It’s become a habit ever since she noticed it in all its glory at the beach in Máncora. It makes her feel like artwork on display in a private gallery, away from prying eyes.

Adena considers her carefully. She gazes so knowingly, so affectionately - so _reverently_, that Kat feels completely bare under the heat of her gaze. It’s like Adena can see right into her _soul_. Like she can see all the parts of herself that she doesn’t usually let others see: The messy vulnerable parts she buries under layers of wry humour, and parts she didn’t even realize were there until now. It’s almost as if they’ve known each other for a lifetime and yet not at the same time. And _oh, _ how Adena wants to take her time learning. 

As the temperature around them begins to cool, Kat traces her fingers over the rim of Adena’s lips. This is so different from her past hookups that if she had known that this is what this was like, she would’ve gotten into a relationship ages ago. 

Adena’s hand slows now, sliding further over Kat’s leg around to the small of her back as she shifts forward. Then lower still. Kat watches her eyes map their way from where her hand is up to her shoulders to her lips before meeting her eyes again, eyelashes dipping in a slow blink. Goosebumps spread across the skin Adena’s hand had been on a few seconds ago. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of this. 

Adena’s eyes light up as Kat’s smile spreads lazily across her face, “Do you remember where mine is?” she asks teasingly. Her birthmark was harder to find but Kat could never forget now that she’s seen it up close. _Kissed it_. 

“Nope, don’t think I do,” Kat shrugs, “Care to remind me?” 

Adena takes her right hand in her own and guides it down between them under the barely-there sheets. Starting to the left of her knee, slipping higher until she feels Adena’s fingers pressing into her own. It’s a small spot on her inner thigh, almost up to the juncture between her legs. 

“Right-” 

Adena’s breath hitches, hot against her face. 

“-there...” 

Another oasis. 

Kat feels liquid heat pooling between her own legs. It’s almost embarrassing how much Adena turns her on. Adena tips forward then, bridging the small gap between them and captures her lips in a searing open-mouthed kiss, swallowing Kat’s moan as she does. It’s so filthily _hot_. Kat swears her heart might leap out of her chest. 

“Dena-“ Kat whines, "Babe, I’m supposed to be meeting Sutton and Jane at a thing in like twenty minutes. I’m already late.” 

Adena reluctantly releases her after a few more moments. Kat reaches her phone on the nightstand and checks it for the first time in what feels like an entire 10 hours. There are 2 new messages from Sutton. The first says: “_Have you been released from the sex cave yet?_” followed by a second message sent half an hour ago that says “_Guess that’s a no_” with several eye emojis.

She showers quickly before brushing her teeth and heading to her closet to draw on her clothes. 

“You should wear that top,” she hears Adena suggest from the bed, Propped to the side with a hand on her cheek, she looks like the cat that got the cream. “The dark lacy one.” 

Kat’s mind goes blank for a second, running wild with images of Adena straddling her and slowly stripping her of her clothes. Not unlike what happened when she came home a while ago. Or the other night, the taste of tiramisu ice cream lingering on her lips from Adena licking into her mouth. 

“I...will be back,” Kat states airily, fumbling with her boots. “Hopefully with more ice cream.” 

“Mmmm, yes please.” Adena hums, reaching out for her as she walks past the bed for her purse to steal another kiss. She smiles, pleased when Kat melts into her touch. 

“Stop making me want to change my mind.”

Adena giggles, and with another peck whispers, “Bye baby. Have fun.”

Yeah, Kat definitely thinks she could get used to this.


End file.
